Monster Battle Royal
Monster Battle Royal is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Time for the Season 8 finale! Which monster will win? Intro TBA Bowser TBA Godzilla TBA Shrek TBA Mewtwo TBA Venom Wiz: Venom is a reoccurring enemy of Spider-Man, and is a space symbiote thingy that latched itself onto Spider-Man, then Eddie. Boomstick: Where it came from beats us, but it's comics, what else would you expect? Wiz: As Venom, Eddie gained abilities similar to Spidey himself. Most notably, shooting webs. He can use this to swing around the place, use as a shield, or even stun people with it. Boomstick: He also has Super Strength, superhuman movement, the ability to stick to walls...all that good stuff. And he has the added bonus of looking terrifying. Wiz: His appearance alone can scare even the bravest human. Heck, his foes are kind of creeped out by him, too. Boomstick: And don't think he's an idiot. Unlike most brutes, excluding me, Venom is surprisingly smart. Using his brain, he can fight tactically. Wiz: Don't forget, he's also agile, being able to dodge hits from Spiderman and many others. He's even able to trick the Spidey-Sense sometimes. Boomstick: That's just one of his feats. He's beaten and even taken over Spider-Man, Deadpool, and others. He took down Carnage, lifted trucks, and outran cars. He even defeated Wolverine! Wiz: He has two major weaknesses, though. 1: He has trust issues, and 2: He HATES loud noises. Like Boomstick snoring in his sleep. Boomstick: But Venom is still...HEY! Wiz: Trust me, it's true dude. Venom: Spider-Man, you shall die tonight! Slenderman Boomstick: Wait, THIS is the guy the internet is saying is the creepiest thing since Teletubbies?! It's just a dude in a Tie! And a white mask, but that doesn't help! Wiz: Don't underestimate him, Boomstick. Anyways, not much is known about the Slenderman's past. Some say he's a demon. Others say he's a ghost of alien. Some even doubt his existance. Boomstick: You know he's standing right behind us, right? Wiz: Yes I am. Slenderman tends to toy with his victims, chasing them and using hallucinations to drive them into insanity. Boomstick: He can also teleport and has very good tracking skills, making him very hard to lose in a chase. However, he can fight if he needs to. Wiz: His most deadly power is his own stare. Looking at him for long periods of time can cause some pretty major hallucinations, and eventualy death. It also works for hypnotizing people and making them his own Proxies. Boomstick: Noticed those weird tenticale arm things on his back? Well, those things are strong enough to rip trees out of the ground and are can stretch too! There also kind of disgusting. Wiz: They...kinda look like dicks. Boomstick: HEy! I'm the only one who can make dick jokes around here! Just list his feats and shit. Wiz: Fine. His feats include going toe-to-toe with Jeff the Killer, becoming the most famous Creepypasta, and gathering an cult of minions he calls "Proxies." Boomstick: Overall, Slendy is one scary mofo. (Shows gameplay of Slender where the screen starts glitching out due to Slenderman.) Asgore Wiz: Asgore Dreemurr is the king of the underground and father of Chara and Asriel. After he lost both his kids, he set out to free everyone from the Underground and take revenge on humans. Boomstick: Ah, great, daddy issues. Anyways, his main weapon is his big-ass pitchfork staff thingy. Not only does it hurt like hell, it can also turn Blue or Orange. Blue doesn't hurt you if you hold still, and Orange is vice-versa. But that's not all! Wiz: He can also shoot fireballs, a ability he shairs with his wife, Toriel. He can summon large waves of Fireballs that he can manipulate into going spacific directions or surrounding the opponent with really small gaps. Boomstick: While he's incapable of gaining DETERMINATION, he sure as hell won't give up. He's spent years trying to free his fellow monsters, and when he's in a fight, he doesn't give up easily. He even DESTROYS THE MERCY BUTTON TO GET A FIGHT! Damn! Wiz: He's taken down 6 different humans, was able to dual with Undyne, and has tanked hits from the Fallen Child himself, Frisk. He is definitely someone who won't stop fighting. Boomstick: However, that may be a bad thing. He can get tired out from all the fighting, and someone with enough DETERMINATION can easily kill him. That's how he was killed by a fucking flower of all things! Wiz: Yes, a talking flower that could restart time and was able to hold him in a vine, along with a few other Monsters. Boomstick:...Oh. Wiz: So, overall, Asgore is not one to surrender. Asgore: I don't deserve Mercy. Crash Bandicoot TBA Solomon Grundy TBA Death Battle Results TBA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year